robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Outsiders
| season = The Masters | number = 47 | image = Escape Pod 3 Outsiders.png | comic = Robotech Masters 10: The Outsiders | airdate = 7 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Stardust | next = Deja Vu }} " " is the 47nd episode of Robotech and 11th episode of The Masters Saga. Summary While Zor Prime is captured, and some history of the original Zor revealed, REF reconnaissance members explain that the SDF-3 is unable to send help to the beleaguered forces of the Army of the Southern Cross. Synopsis The red bioroid pilot is captured, and Dana Sterling finds her problems are just beginning. The more she tries to dismiss the mysterious warrior, the more compelling he becomes. She has no way of knowing he is Zor Prime, first clone of Zor, the genius who created the science of Robotechnology -- and, inadvertently, Earth's continuing conflicts with invading alien forces. Long ago, the first Zor escaped with the secrets of Robotechnology on the SDF-1 to prevent their abuse by the Robotech Masters. Now, the Robotech Masters seek to manipulate Zor Prime in ways they could never control the original. With a neuro-sensor implanted in his body, the clone will serve as an unknowing spy for the alien invaders. Dana is not the only person on the 15th Squad suffering from romantic difficulties. Bowie Grant, obsessed with the beautiful alien musician, finds himself the object of ridicule among his fellow soldiers because of his affections. Bowie has never considered himself a real member of the military establishment. Now he becomes more alienated than ever. A reconnaissance vessel from the SDF-1 lands near the outskirts of Monument City. Dana and Sean Phillips arrive to pick up Major John Carpenter and his aide from the Robotech Expeditionary Force. They are taken to United Earth Command for debriefing. Leonard is staggered to hear there will be no reinforcement arriving from the SDF-3. It would seem Earth's survival rests on strategic information gathered from the mysterious alien prisoner. Memorable quotes * Ground Control Personnel: "It's a ship from the Pioneer Mission!" * Robotech Master: "By capturing Zor, the Micronians have played right into our hands. They themselves will lead us to the Protoculture." * Sean Phillips: (To Dana) "I believe you need to let loose of some of that responsibility once in a while. Let your hair down. Have some fun. You take life to seriously. * Dana Sterling: "I don't care if she's the Dragon Lady, Angelo. You cant just tell him to turn his heart on and off like a light switch." References Characters * Dana Sterling * Sean Phillips * Bowie Grant * Louie Nichols * Nova Satori * Zor Prime * Rolf Emerson * Captain * Miles Cochrane (referred to by his full name for the first time) * Samson Beckett * Alan Fredericks * Antoine Rochelle * Robotech Master Elders * Science Triumvirate * John Carpenter * Eddie * Nurse * Anatole Leonard * Johnson * Sparks Vessels and vehicles * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * Bioroid * Bioroid Commander * Hover Car * Recon One * REF fighter *Tirolian Mothership Other * Dana can play the Squadron's Piano, and falls asleep at it. * Sean has apparently broken up with his girlfriend. Sean is not bothered by this, as he does not care for romance. * Bowie still has his mind on the alien girl he has met, much to the annoyance of Sean and Angelo. * Louie is building a mini-red Bioroid. * Marie is being kept at the UIN Grorie Hospital in room 502. The name on the door is "Mary Angel," Marie's name in the Japanese version of Southern Cross. * Attack Wing One is the name of the squadron which first exits Recon One. Fire Storm is the radio-name of the fighter which reports back to Command. There is also a second attack wing. Another fighter calls himself Brandy Y-9. * Bowie plays a Record which contains an instrumental of Lifeline. * Sparks appears again, working at United Earth Command, but is not voiced by Frank Catalano, instead being represented by Steve Kramer. * The arrival of Recon One marks the first mention of the Pioneer Expedition since the Macross Saga. * One clip from this episode, of Dana shooting up in Bowie's quarters and running outside the room, is shared with the first episode, "Dana's Story." All other scenes from the Japanese episode which were used in the initial story were cut. * Recon One uses its Escape Pods to evacuate. * John Carpenter is of the Robotech Relief Expedition. * General Reinhart is mentioned. * Zor is hidden at the Robotech Research Center Robotech Remastered Changes/Additions The Robotech Remastered cut of the episode leaves out the title card by mistake, an error seen across many Masters Saga episodes. Background information " " is based off of an original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Autosaidā" (Meaning "Outsider" in English), that was aired 24 June, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * Barbara Goodson as Marie Crystal * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * Melora Harte as Musica *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator * Greg Snegoff as Alan Fredericks * Tom Wyner as John Carpenter * Frank Catalano as Johnson External links * * 11 47